As an increasing number of packets traverse an IP network, routers in nodes of the network eventually reach a bandwidth capacity limit. Typical responses by network administrators when one or more routers reach such a bandwidth capacity limit include adding additional routers at the nodes having the overburdened routers. The routers employed in network nodes are typically Layer-3 devices to accommodate source-to-destination delivery of packet traffic over a Network Layer defined by the Open systems Interconnection Reference (OSI) model. The OSI model specifies eight layers, each having functionality that may facilitate further capabilities of one or more adjacent layers. The Physical Layer is the lowest layer of the OSI model (Layer-1), and defines physical and/or electrical specifications for devices. Higher levels of the OSI model include a greater degree of complexity with regard to data, addressing, reliability, and/or encryption.
Addition of one or more Layer-3 routers typically includes substantial increases in capital costs, power supply requirements, physical space requirements, and/or router environmental controls (e.g., air-conditioning). For example, some 4-slot Layer-3 routers include chassis power supplies having a capacity of 4000 watts, while larger 8-slot Layer-3 routers may have 7500 watt power supplies. Thus, adding one or more Layer-3 routers may result in significant energy and/or installation costs.